criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bills and the Corrupts
This is the fourteenth case made by MrKors71 and the third in the monetary center Case Background Before Anissa reported the plumer, Franco was celebrating 5 of May in the police station and all of the DPD decided to celebrate with him. The victim was a senator of Darnestown named Evan Kittopheris, who died in a private party by poisoning. The killer was a barman called Quentin Mallagraw. Both Evan as Quentin were members of the Richmen's club two years before. But one day, Evan ratted Quentin saying that he was poor and didn't have money. The barman couldn't have enough evidence to show him innocent, and he was expelled. Quentin lost his house and all of his money and he had to work as a barman to recover a little of it. When Quentin discovered that he would attend the politians privaty party, he decided to mix bath salts with champagne to kill Evan. The day of the party, Quentin served a cup of champagne to the victim and killed him quickly. Quentin was sentenced to life improvement for the murder with a chance of parole in 32 years Victim *'Evan Kittopheris '(Died in a private party by poisoning) Murder Weapon *'Bath Salts' Killer *'Quentin Mallagraw' Suspects *'Anissa Prumer' (Event Organaizer) Age: 62 Height: 5'6 Weight: 125 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect has access to the party *The suspect uses bath salts *The suspect doesn't eat sushi Appearance *The suspect is a woman ---- *'Apollon Herks' (Senator) Age: 36 Height: 6'3 Weight: 169 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect has access to the party *The suspect uses bath salts *The suspect eats sushi Appearance *The suspect is a man ---- *'Owen Kittopheris' (Victim's Son) Age: 17 Height: 5'3 Weight: 126 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect doesn't have access to the party *The suspect uses bath salts *The suspect eats sushi Appearance *The suspect is a man ---- *'Quentin Mallagraw' (Barman) Age: 44 Height: 6'0 Weight: 150 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect has access to the party *The suspect uses bath salts *The suspect eats sushi Appearance *The suspect is a man ---- *'Henrietta Numeris' (Senator) Age: 42 Height: 5'7 Weight: 132 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect has access to the party *The suspect uses bath salts *The suspect eats sushi Appearance *The suspect is a woman ---- Killer's Profile *The killer has access to the party *The killer uses bath salts *The killer eats sushi *The killer is a man *The killer has blue eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Private Party (Clues: Victim's Body, Glass Cup, Torn Paper) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer has access to the party) *Talk to the event organaizer about the murder *Examine Glass Cup (Result: Sample) *Analyze Sample (06:00:00) (KP: The killer uses bath salts) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Note) *Talk with Apollon about the murder *Investigate Senators Hall (Result: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Code Unlocked) *Examine Full Briefcase (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo (03:00:00) *Talk to the victim's son about the murder *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Municipality Hall (Clues: Trash Bag) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Love Note) *Examine Kiss (Result: Henrietta's lips) *Talk to the senator about her ralationship with the victim *See if Owen knows about his father's adventure *See why Anissa needs you (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Talk to the barman about the murder *Investigate Catering Table (Clues: Champagne Bottle) *Examine Champagne Bottle (Result: Sample) *Analyze Sample (06:00:00) (KP: The killer eats sushi) *Talk with Quentin about the champagne *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Seat (Clues: Paper Ball) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Paper Ball (Result: Richmen's Club Invitation) *Talk with Owen about the club *Talk with Apollon about the club *Investigate Hall Stairs (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Sushi invitation) *Talk with Henrietta about the sushi restaurant *Investigate Private Party (Result: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief (Result: Spit) *Analyze Spit (06:00:00) (KP: The killer is a man and has blue eyes) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation *Try to calm down Mrs. Prumer *Investigate Catering Table (Clues: Golden Watch) *Examine Golden Watch (Result: Quentin's Watch) *Share your results to Anissa (Reward: Barman Suit/'Red Handkerchief') *See why Apollon calls you *Investigate Senators Hall (Clues: Champagne Cup) *Examine Champagne Cup (Result: Poison Sample) *Analyze Poison Sample (06:00:00) *Give the antidote to Apollon (Reward: 40 XP) *Talk with Owen about his father *Investigate Municipality Hall (Clues: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Evan's Fishing Trophy) *Give the trophy back to Owen (Reward: Burger) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases